


How To Care for an Archer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dick's in the MCU, and Clint reaps the benefit





	How To Care for an Archer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



"You have a solid hand for finding just where it aches," Clint told Dick as the other man worked his shoulders for him.

"Knew an archer, back in my world," Dick said, voice a little pained.

"Knew-knew, or just knew?" Clint asked quietly.

"Knew-knew. We were best friends from day one, I think," Dick told him, continuing to work the stiffened shoulder. "Did a lot of firsts together, both for good and bad."

Clint let out an appreciative moan for the strong hands. "No wonder you know how to take care of me. I owe that guy thanks."

"Guess so."


End file.
